


Drunk In Love

by TheHarperGrey



Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: A prompt for drunk Regina....mixed with established EC.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned indulgence on my part and Regina's...and David's by proxy. ;)

"You alright over there, _Madam Wastey-Pants_?" Emma came back to the booth with another round of drinks and smirked at the entirely _too content_ brunette sitting across from her. Ruby was in the corner of the booth beside of Regina and Snow was to the left of Emma, both of them talking over each other rather animatedly thanks to the tequila shots. It would be a miracle if Regina had even able to hear her question over the loudmouths.

The blonde knew the mayor had to be rather toasted when she did not even appear to care how lively the other two were being. They'd all come a long way, but Regina was still _Regina_ , and she usually found Ruby and Snow obnoxious by this hour of the night when there was alcohol involved. _..And to be fair, they usually were._

Though instead of looking annoyed, the mayor wore a lazy half-smirk and moved in her seat to the music playing in the bar. No real _moves_ that would be noticeable to the average onlooker, just a little bob of her head and shoulders, but Emma still spotted it. She'd come to recognize the subtle hints that suggested her friend was not feeling as tightly wound as usual.

" _Wastey pants_?" Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Have to say that's not your best work, Sheriff.. _.Sheriff...Shitfaced_ ," she delivered the line after a moments pause and exhaled a breathy laugh through her nose at her own joke. Then she suddenly looked to Emma again as if she'd just remembered why she'd formulated the comeback and to see if she'd caught it. The sheriff let out a laugh at the cocky grin the woman gave then, so clearly pleased by her own wit and entirely oblivious to just how delayed it was compared to her usual.

" _Nice one_ , Regina."

"I thought so," the brunette tilted her chin up with playful arch of one brow before her gaze shifted away.

Emma shook her head with a chuckle and slid the shots from the tray she had carried them back on before turning to set it on the table behind their booth. She reached for her beer when she turned back around and glanced up to chat with the mayor, though she found her expression preoccupied. The blonde followed her friend's dark gaze, turning her head in the direction of Snow where Regina seemed to be fixated.

Snow was still chatting away to Ruby, maybe even a few decibels lower now, and Emma didn't see any reason why Regina would be staring in her mother's direction. The two women had hashed out their differences years ago, but maybe Regina was thinking of the past? Still, if anyone had come out with the upper hand, Emma would think it had been the mayor, considering she now called Snow's ex-husband her own. _It didn't make sense._

Emma shifted her gaze back to Regina who was unaware of being watched. She observed the woman, remaining confused a bit longer before noticing Regina's right hand resting on the table. Her perfectly manicured index finger twitched just slightly in Snow's direction every few seconds and the corners of her red lips curled up with a hint of mischief. Catching on, Emma looked back to the queen's former enemy who remained distracted with the werewolf.

Snow jabbered endlessly, speaking with conviction about whatever gossipy topic she and Ruby covered. Her mother was too invested in getting her point across to bother looking down when she reached for her glass, hand mindlessly feeling around for the straw in her cocktail. Just as her fingers almost found the straw, it moved an inch or two in the other direction. Emma bit back a laugh when she looked over to see Regina's index finger moving in time with each shift of the straw.

Emma watched as the game continued for a few moments before Snow finally huffed in frustration and looked down to grab the straw with purpose. Her brows furrowed for a split second as she lifted her straw but soon relaxed when she leaned in to take a healthy sip. The woman was clearly too drunk to realize her straw had been avoiding her on it's own accord and her struggle was quickly forgotten.

"Regina," Emma chuckled with a shake of her head.

"What?" the brunette didn't even try to feign innocence, looking back at Emma with a shit-eating grin when she realized she'd been caught. "Let me have my fun, _Em-ma._ "

"Old habits die hard, hm?" she shook her head with an amused sigh and reached for her own beer again.

It was one of the more entertaining parts of Regina getting _truly_ drunk and she loved to witness it. This side of her didn't come to play very often on nights out as the mayor tended to only stay for a drink or two before leaving. Emma knew it wasn't because the woman didn't enjoy herself, but rather that it just wasn't her scene. Regina didn't care for being outside of her element or feeling out of control. Maybe every now and then when Queenie or Mal came around and brought out her former _bad girl_ , but not on the regular.

However, there was the occasional night like this one when they ordered round after round of tequila shots and managed to get the regal mayor good and sauced. It allowed Regina to forget the time and stay a little longer than usual before she poofed herself home in a magic Irish goodbye.

Emma also knew the most prominent reason for Regina's early departures and it happened to be something she wished she'd never learned; Regina got horny when she drank. That knowledge itself was something she understood and did not have a problem with as it was entirely natural. Not to mention the woman exuded sexuality, most of the time without conscious effort. It was a no brainer that she'd have a healthy sexual appetite and Emma would be lying to say she hadn't appreciated the thought from time to time in the past.

The _problem_ , though, was that the normally private and ambiguous brunette was not shy about her sex life when liquored up. Which would've been fine as well _if_ her sex life didn't include _David_. Sober Regina would sometimes tease Emma over the fact she was with her father, but kept it mostly PG out of respect. Though that rating tended to change when alcohol was added, resulting in some rather scarring knowledge about David coming out of Regina's unfiltered mouth. To the mayor's credit, the comments were all in good fun and Snow's reaction was even better. Her mother was able to play along now that they'd come to terms with the new normal enough to joke about it instead of go neck to neck like they used to. _Still_ , there were some things a daughter just shouldn't know about her father. Even with a weird family tree and a fairytale curse that left them roughly the same age. _Just no._

Despite the sometimes bawdy sexual humor, Regina acted more collected than most people could while inebriated. She didn't usually slur her words or stumble or get very loud, but there were tells. Her environment also tended to play a part in how openly she showed her intoxication. She was less bothered with keeping up appearances when she drank somewhere private like her home with just the two sheriffs around. Emma had spent many a night getting red-wine-wasted with Regina at the mansion to the point of David having to put them both to bed.

Those nights were the most uninhibited she'd ever seen the mayor, but this one may be heading in that direction.

"What do you mean _old habits die hard_? This is hardly shoving a poison apple down her throat," Regina snorted before her eyes sparkled manically for a moment, "Though she does look like she needs a refill soon. Maybe an apple martini?" the brunette curled her fingers that rested on the table in preparation to mess with Snow's drink again.

" _Yeah right_ ," the blonde scoffed in good humor, "You don't have it in you anymore, _your majesty_. You've gone soft."

Regina's head tilted an inch to the side and her jaw twitched with a hint of offense when her bluff was called, " _Oh yeah_?" she quirked a dark brow, entirely incapable of not rising to the challenge as she wiggled her fingers just slightly.

Emma glanced over to note Snow's formerly white pina colada was now bright red with an apple slice on the rim. "Nice try, but I don't think sleeping curses usually come with a garnish," she teased when she looked back to Regina.

"Mine does," Regina shrugged so casually and frankly that if Emma didn't know her she might have believed her, "Aesthetic is important, Sheriff."

Snow sputtered then, causing them all to look at her as she grimaced and coughed, "What in the hell is this?!" she stared down at her drink in confusion.

Her mother hacked and coughed some more and for a brief moment her mouth opened like she struggled for breath, causing Emma to snap her gaze back the Queen, " _Regina_?!"

Regina only burst into laughter, head falling back at the blonde's reaction, " _Oh_ , she's just being dramatic, Swan. Have you never met your mother?"

"That was like, _straight_ vodka-" Snow exclaimed after catching her breath and Emma immediately rolled her eyes.

"You're an asshole," the blonde threw a testy look at Regina, barely containing her own laughter once the concern wore off. She'd known that the mayor wouldn't do anything to harm her mother now, but Snow's exaggerated reaction had made her alarmed for a moment. _She really was dramatic._

"When the'hell did I even order this?" Snow questioned, appearing dumbfounded before she saw the looks being exchanged between Emma and Regina, " _Wait_ , are you two fighting? Henry is grown and nothing is attacking our town. What could you be arguing over now?"

"Regina is over there thinking about leaving-" Emma instigated with a smug grin to get back at Regina, watching the mayor's eyes narrow in aggravation at her for trying to get the other two riled up. "I am trying to talk her out of it, but she just won't listen."

" _Regina_ , it's _girls night_ ," Ruby began her lecture and downed her shot, hissing through her teeth at the taste after she swallowed, "-that means you stay out with your _girls_ and get hammered. Not slink back home to have hot sex with your _husband_."

" _Ruuuubyyy_ -" Emma let out a groan at the mention of her father and the way her plan had backfired. Though it was easily forgotten with the way Regina's eyes lit up and a smirk curled her lips at the topic of David. She'd never seen the mayor so absolutely _stupid_ over someone and she supposed it was rather cute, if she took the whole _dad thing_ out of the equation.

"Ruby's right," Snow nodded and shared a fist bump with the werewolf that made Emma snort and Regina glance pointedly at her to make sure she'd seen how stupid they were. The blonde merely shrugged in amusement and took a sip of her own drink, delighting in the slight eye roll she got in return.

" _Besides_ ," Snow continued to petition for Regina's extended stay, demanding their attention when when she leaned in towards the table. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze shifted across the bar at the rowdy group of Viking men, "It looks like they've come back for more. I may need some backup."

" _Oooohoho_ , no you don't, princess," Regina turned her head back towards Snow after seeing who she referenced and then her gaze shifted to Emma, "Do _not_ let her get into trouble," she said with a point of her finger between them to match her authoritative tone. Emma stifled a smirk when Regina struggled to keep her expression firm as she fumbled with her clutch that had popped open in her uncoordinated effort to pick it up.

" _Goddamnit_ ," she mumbled, finally managing to get the clutch clasped once more before looking up with a sense of accomplishment in her smile, " _Anyways_ , I should get going. I have some...business to attend to."

"You want me to magic you there?" Emma asked before any teasing or banter about David could get started. Plus Emma knew she was pretty buzzed herself, but the drinks had hit the brunette harder and she was skeptical that she could efficiently magic herself home. "Drinking and poofing is dangerous, you know."

"That is because you're an _amateur_ , Miss Swan," Regina rose from the booth and Emma noted how her movements were slow and careful in an attempt to appear more collected. "I, _however_ , have been practicing magic longer than you've been alive-" she said with an arrogant smile, "Goodnight, ladies."

"This should be good," Emma muttered and waited to watch it play out when the purple puff of smoke enveloped the brunette.

"Oh my god!" Ruby exclaimed after a few seconds and pointed across the bar.

The purple puff of smoke had reappeared beside of the jukebox, clearing around Regina who seemed oblivious to just how little she'd managed to travel. She kept her head tilted down distractedly and pressed a hand against the wall, stepping out of her heels as if she believed to be in her own foyer.

"She's _sooooo_ hammered," Ruby howled in amusement and Snow began laughing so hard it was near silent.

Emma couldn't help but join in with them when Regina finished her task and suddenly seemed to notice the music. Her head snapped up, expression confused for a moment before her eyes found their table and she frowned deeper in realization. The mayor's shoulders visibly jerked in a testy huff at the recognition of her error and the sheriff laughed even harder.

"I'm gonna get her home," the blonde chuckled under her breath and stood from the booth. Luckily for Regina the other two drunkards were past the point of remembering this tomorrow, but Emma was certainly going to and she planned to tease the brunette with this one for a _long_ time.

* * *

"I think I have something that belongs to you."

David startled from his spot on the sofa at the sudden sound of Emma's voice, looking up to see a cloud magic evaporating in the foyer. His daughter smirked and raised an eyebrow, arm bent at the elbow to hold up two familiar-looking stilettos that dangled from her fingers while her other hand secured a leather clutch. He glanced beside of her and immediately grinned, seeing the barefooted owner of these items still catching her balance after the transportation.

" _Really_ , Emma, you couldn't give me a moment to prepare-" Regina chastised before seeming to realize where she was when she looked up and spotted him, "-oh! We're here _already_?" her demeanor softened immediately at the sight of her husband and she gave a happy smile.

"Yeah, here _already_ ," Emma laughed and raised both eyebrows in confusion, "We poofed here, Regina. We didn't take the bus-" she replied, humoring her nonsensical comment about the _commute_ as she dropped the woman's heels on the floor.

"The bus doesn't run this late in Storybrooke, _Miss Swan_ ," Regina informed like the true know-it-all that she was, tearing her gaze from David to look at Emma like _she_ was the one not making any sense, "I am the mayor, I would- _fuckingsleeves_ -I would know." Her attention had quickly shifted and she huffed as she struggled with removing her fitted leather blazer. She looked towards David then in a rather longing plea for help, like the task at hand prevented her from getting over to him and she desperately needed rescued.

"You don't have to curse at me-" Emma joked, watching as her father made his way over to diffuse the the impending tantrum. She shook her head with a laugh at what a pair they made, crossing her arms and leaning a shoulder against the archway to watch the show. Her father exuded such love and patience for the cursing little spitfire and she admitted it was sweet to see.

Emma hadn't understood it at first, how the two of them could ever be compatible. Her mother and father had seemed so perfectly matched, like two peas in a pod, and she hadn't bet on the couple in front of her lasting long term. Though as she had spent more time in their presence she eventually realized why it worked. Her parents were _too_ much alike when it came to their relationship. They were passive and complacent and routine, while David and Regina seemed to bring out quite the opposite in each other. His gentleness and steadfast loyalty instilled calm in Regina and her boldness and headstrong nature brought out a lively spark in David. They challenged each other and fought like maniacs and made up just as emphatically. Emma, unfortunately, had even walked in on some of it thanks to the couple's ability to fight or fuck _just about anywhere_.

"Thanks for getting her back safe. I take it you all had a good night?" David's eyes crinkled in amusement when he glanced over at Emma before he turned his attention back to his squirming wife and gripped the lapels of her blazer, "Here, babe-" he chuckled, trying to direct her as he reached to push it from her shoulders.

"Yeah, tequila and shit talk like usual, but at least this one stayed longer than five minutes," Emma smiled and nodded her head towards the brunette.

They both laughed out loud when Regina's arms lifted straight up in the air before he could slide the blazer down her arms, forcing him to have to pull it up over her head like she was a toddler, "There," he smirked when he finally freed her of it.

Regina let out a triumphant breath of relief and suddenly gave a catlike grin when her eyes clocked their close proximity, " _Hmmmmm_ , hi," she purred up at him with disheveled hair. She lifted onto her toes then and lowered her arms to wrap around his neck, tilting her head in a most innocent manner, "Is that _really_ all you want to take off of me?"

"Honey, Emma is still here," David reminded her quietly with a barely contained laugh at her behavior. He brought his hands up to rest on her hips and hold her steady, half affectionately and half precautionary to what her next move would be. Emma would not be as amused by Regina jumping into his arms and locking legs around him and his poor daughter had been scarred enough by their awkward family dynamic.

"Nope! I'm just leaving. That was my cue to go," the blonde shook her head, eyes growing wide at the way the brunette pressed up against her father's front.

"You sure you're okay to get home? You can stay here," David called after Emma when she turn her back on them to head for the door. He exhaled sharply and cut a warning glare down at his wife when he felt her run a hand down over the crotch of his grey sweats.

"Nope, still have nightmares from what I heard going on upstairs the last time I crashed on your couch," Emma called over her shoulder with a good humored laugh before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"Goodnight Miss-" Regina turned her head towards the front door and her brows furrowed in a frown to see Emma was already gone, "Well that was _rude_ -" she muttered indignantly, lips parted in dismay.

"You did just forget she was here while you were feeling me up," David reminded and chuckled when she glanced down between them where her hand had been, seeming to suddenly remember the prize she'd been so intent on.

"How am I expected not to put my hands on you when you wear these pants? It's practically _staring_ at me," she moaned the words under her breath as she feasted on the outline of him through the jersey knit material. She hummed in appreciation, sliding her hands from his hips around to his ass, tilting her head back up with a smirk, "They fit you so well _all over._ "

He laughed under his breath and groaned, " _Hmm_ , now I know why you bought them for me," he replied playfully and watched her, delighting in her mood. It wasn't unusual that she came home from girl's nights and crawled into their bed to seduce him, but it was usually in a _slightly_ less brazen manner. Then there was this level of liquor-fueled Regina, the one that usually required him to pick her up from the bar and ended up with him in her mouth during truck ride home. The one that had impatient and determined hands on him before they were even out of the bar or alone, _kind of like tonight_.

Either way, he wasn't complaining.

"What were you up to while I was gone?" Regina purred and moved her hands up his back, pushing up his white tee enough to get her hands under it.

David breathed out slowly and kept his grip on her hips, feeling her hands traveling over his lower back and around to his abdomen and up his chest, nails lightly scratching. "Just watching a movie," he replied, smiling in amusement at how entirely enthralled she was with his body and not being able to help messing with her, "You want to watch the rest of it with me?"

Her head snapped up and her lips parted, like she was shocked he would have the audacity to even suggest that his every living moment shouldn't revolve around her needs. He stifled a laugh, having no intention whatsoever of depriving her, but finding her theatrical display of horniness too entertaining not to poke at a little.

She squinted at him in a look of sheer frustration before rolling her eyes and reaching to untuck her fitted tank from her skirt, " _No_ , I do not want to _watch a movie_ ," she replied in a clipped tone and took a step back from him, managing to pull the top over her head by herself with just a few side steps to catch her balance.

"What else did you have in mind?" David played dumb as his eyes clocked hard nipples pressing against navy blue lace, his dick twitching at the sight. She took a few more steps backwards toward the dining room and he walked forward, watching her throw her shirt to the floor.

" _Well_ ," Regina glanced behind her at the dining room table before looking to him once more. He watched her cleavage tip into view when she bent slightly at the waist to grip the hem of her skirt and started inching it up her thighs. "I was hoping you'd fuck me hard enough that I'd feel it tomorrow."

His jaw tightened with a quiet groan and he stiffened considerably at her words, "Is that right?" he asked, taking a few more steps towards her until her bottom bumped against the table. She had her skirt worked far enough up her thighs that he could see her matching navy panties. He stared at the little minx, watching as she reached back and lifted herself up onto the table with surprising swiftness for someone so inebriated. That was the thing about his wife; she knew what she wanted and nothing would stop her. _Not even a lethal amount of tequila._

Regina nodded, eyes darkening with arousal as she pressed one hand behind her on the table and leaned back on it, "But if you'd rather finish your movie, I understand," she purred and spread her thighs wider over the edge of the table, reaching down between them to run fingers over her lace covered clit. "I can take care of myself."

" _Fucking hell, woman_ ," he growled the words, the sound coming from deep within his chest as the raw and primal lust for her hit him like a ton of bricks.

" _Mmmm_ ," she let out a shameless moan and locked gazes with him, lips parting in a rather triumphant smile as she pushed her lace to the side and began making a show of rubbing herself in slow, circular motions.

"Are you wet for me?" he took the last few steps to close the distance between them, his eyes flicking between her face and watching her hand at work. Plans to tease her were quickly forgotten as he could no longer pretend he wasn't fully intent on fucking his drunk and lewdly behaving wife.

"Find out for yourself," Regina made another breathy noise, working her clit just a little faster as he stepped between her legs.

David groaned when he looked down again, watching her pleasure herself as he slid his hands slowly up her thighs. His gaze returned to lock hers, seeing her brow crease in irritation when his hand grasped her wrist and halted the movement of her fingers. She watched him intently for his next move and he saw her breath hitch when he brought her hand up in front of him and slipped two of her fingers into his mouth to taste her. The strangled whimper she let out in that moment made him dangerously hard and begin to throb.

" _Dear-god-David_ -" she exhaled the string of words sharply as he cleaned her fingers with his tongue, watching him with an expression so desperately wound up that he thought she might soon explode.

"You _are_ wet, baby," he hummed after he pulled her fingers from his lips and let go of her wrist, smirking at her dumbstruck expression.

Regina seemed to snap, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his hair to bring him down to her in a rough, forceful kiss. Her lips were bruising and her teeth were sharp and he groaned as he kissed her back with equal ferocity. His tongue brushed hers as his hands pushed her skirt up further, getting it over her ass when she rocked up so that it bunched around her waist.

"Mmm, _godfuckingdamnit_ ," he cursed into her mouth after his hand slipped between her thighs and he dipped his fingers into her. She was so slick that her lips parted for him with barely any pressure by his fingertips as they sank against her swollen clit. "Just how much tequila did you drink?"

"Not sure, lost count," she tore her mouth from his, grinning breathlessly at him before looking down where she fumbled to grab at his shirt. She proceeded to work it up his torso forcefully, appearing to try to make up with power what she lacked in agility. "I was thinking about this for a while before I could make my exit."

"You poor, _deprived_ little thing," David mocked, ego swelling as much as the tent in his grey sweats had at the way she was all over him. He chuckled and pulled his hands from her momentarily when she started jerking and huffing to get his shirt up, "So you didn't have any fun at all with your friends?"

"I wanted to have _fun_ with you."

He helped her pull his t-shirt over his head, finding Regina's eyes glittering with desire as she looked over his chest. She made a little noise in the back of her throat before seeming to suddenly realize he'd removed his hands from her, brows furrowing with irritation like she hadn't been the cause of it when she'd forced him to pull his shirt off.

"Did I say you could stop touching me?" she challenged, looking up at him with a heated glare when her hand locked around his wrist and she brought his fingers back between her legs, "Inside."

David swallowed a groan, his own gaze darkening as he watched her while he began stroking her slowly instead of heeding the demand. He knew exactly what she wanted with that challenge. Their sex could be sweet and passionate and playful, but it could also be rough. Usually after a fight or sometimes just for fun, like tonight when she gave him attitude just so that he would drill it out of her. He knew she thoroughly enjoyed _turning Charming into a beast_ as she'd mentioned so many times before.

"That's no way to speak to me," he growled when she bit down on his chest muscle, reaching behind her with his free hand to thread fingers through her hair, pulling her head back and making her look up at him. "Ask nicely."

"Quit teasing," she urged, eyes locked on his as she gripped his upper arms for leverage in an attempt to curl her hips up from the table to press herself harder on his fingers. "David!"

He smirked at the way she suddenly had no patience for the little game she had started, deciding to give her some mercy as he slid two fingers inside of her, "This what you wanted?" he breathed heavier, his own arousal getting rather uncomfortable from the way her soaking sex clenched around his fingers.

Regina give a strangled moan and rocked her hips towards him in an entirely wanton manner, " _Yes_ ," she gave him a wicked grin as his hand remained in her hair. His grip kept her head tilted up to him so that he could watch her face as he started a slow push-and-pull movement with his fingers inside of her. Her lips parted and she was beginning to pant as he worked her up, left hand in her hair and right hand moving between her thighs and increasing his speed gradually.

She began to reach for the band of his sweats before he shook his head, " _Huh uh_ ," he breathed out firmly and curled his fingers just enough to make a choked noise come out of her, "You said you wanted these inside of you and now I want to feel you come on them first."

" _Uhnnnn_ ," Regina moaned from the back of her throat, eyes fluttering for a moment before looking up at him with sheer lust. She was like putty in his hands when she was this turned on and she liked it even more when he got firm with her. He let her type A personality run the show during the mundane every day but he had been glad to find out when they began sleeping together that she preferred giving up control in bed.

"Come for me," he said as he let his grip of her hair loosen just enough to lean in and trail hot kisses over her neck. She whined in response, along with some other sounds he couldn't quite pinpoint as words or just noises. Her left arm snaked around his neck, fingernails digging into the skin there as her right hand came down and gripped his forearm. He cursed under his breath when she began using her grip of his forearm to pull her hips up, forcing his fingers deeper and grinding her clit against his palm. " _Christ_ , Regina."

He gave her what she wanted and started pushing them further with force, turning his wrist more so that his thumb moved against her clit in time with the thrusts. She panted and moaned in a higher pitch now, letting him know she was close to unraveling. David raised his lips from her neck and used his grip of her hair to pull her in for a kiss, groaning at the wet sound of his hand moving within her.

Regina gasped against his mouth and he broke the kiss to lift his head and watch. Her lips parted and a sharp cry escaped them when her whole body tensed, back arching and hips jutting towards him. Dark eyes screwed shut and her head fell back, her nails digging into his neck and forearm viciously. Her breasts strained against the confines of her bra as her body continued to roll, toned abdominal muscles contracting with the intensity. He groaned as she shuddered through the orgasm, beginning to gradually slow the movements of his fingers to prolong it for her as much as she could.

" _God_ , David," she moaned when her head rolled forward and she rested her forehead against his chest. He was almost concerned she was done in for the night but she spoke up after a few moments of panting, "Now will you fuck me with this thing?" she asked at the same time he felt a hand slip under the band of his sweats.

"You have got me so hard," he rasped out at her first grip of him, watching her head tilt up in satisfaction to find him so stiff. He hummed and smirked, reaching down with both hands to grab her face and kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth, palming him as she hooked her legs around his sides in an attempt to pull him closer. His thighs just hit the table instead so he broke the kiss and pressed a hand to her stomach, pushing her backwards.

"Get on your back for me," he demanded and watched her happily comply, chest still heaving a little as she caught her breath from her first orgasm. He took her in when she laid flat, gripping her thighs and jerking her so that her hips were at the very edge of the table for him. She lifted onto her elbows then to watch his next move, creating quite the visual that he was sure would be imprinted in his brain for months to come.

"Hurry," he heard her pleading tone as he looked down between her legs, running his hands up her thighs and groaning at the way she glistened. His hands ripped the lace of her panties to get them fully out of the way and he heard her moan as her hips jerked in response. " _Please_ , David."

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out and pushed down his grey sweats enough to free himself. He watched her hungry expression as he gripped his dick at the base and slid his length over her before working her wetness over him with his hand, "You're dripping," he growled before positioning his tip and taking her in one firm thrust.

" _God-damnit_ ," Regina moaned out as her elbows fell from underneath her and she let her head fall back onto the table. "I can't believe you made me wait decades for this."

David smirked, hooking his arms under her knees and wrapping them around her thighs, holding her in place as he began to thrust. She was more than ready and able to handle him and he wasted no time with her, "I should've bent you over that kitchen counter the first time I had the chance," he muttered breathily and smirked as her back arched off the table when he found the right angle.

"Yes _, mmmmfuck_ , you sh-should've," she choked out, her hands coming up to cup her breasts through the lacy material. He watched as she began to claw at the straps of her bra, jerking them down her arms so that the bra turned upside down and laid against her waist. The rhythm of his thrusts faltered momentarily and he growled when she started playing with her now freed nipples _. "Yes!_ J-just like _that_ , keep going, _oh god_ , Charming, _don't-fucking-stop!_ "

"You feel _so_ fucking good, Regina," he grit out and clenched his jaw as he looked back down to where they were joined, trying to regain some control before he came too soon and left her _very_ pissed off.

"Shit-David- _oh god_ ," her hips were bucking and squirming but he kept a firm grip of her thighs and pounded into her, feeling her begin to tense and tighten again. Her fingers grasped at the table in vain, not able to get a good grip on anything as her body began to roll on the flat surface.

"Come for me," David coaxed, groaning louder as he watched her head thrash and tilt back, her hands returning to squeeze her breasts firmly when her back arched, "I want to feel you come on me," he breathed out, movements getting sharper as he became more desperate for control.

"I'm almost- _just like that_ -I'm com-" she breathed out the string of words, " _Fuck-I'm coming!_ " she warned before her hands slapped against the table with a thud when the pleasure hit her and her back bowed up from the surface in a sinful manner as she screamed.

"Oh fuck- _fuck_!," David cursed loudly when he felt her gush of pleasure nearly push him out of her, soaking them both when he thrusted through it. She choked on moans as her body rolled and twitched before her forceful grip of his member lessened and began intermittently clenching and relaxing around him. He exhaled a loud pent up breath when he knew she was past her climax and let himself finish inside of her with a guttural moan, drawing it out for both of them as he slowly brought his hips to a halt.

He let her thighs go and pressed two hands against the table on each side of her, leaning over her as he caught his breath. A laugh escaped him when he'd recovered enough to tilt his head up to look down at her, seeing her still panting with an arm thrown over her eyes, "You gonna make it?"

" _Arrogant bastard_ ," she mumbled but he saw a smirk curling her lips despite not being able to see her eyes.

"You talked such a big game earlier," he teased and watched her sated body come down from the high, "Want me to carry you to bed?"

"Not before we revisit that bending me over the counter idea." 


End file.
